


The Sharpest Edge

by QueenTzahra



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kamui gets wrecked, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, top!Subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/pseuds/QueenTzahra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui likes pushing Subaru's buttons, likes making him blush, likes making him take control and have his way with him. Subaru loves it too, of course, but when Kamui brings something special into it one night, it's beyond anything they could have hoped for. Utterly shameless SubaKam smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sharpest Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Hilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903606) by [SilverServerError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError). 



> Hello everybody! Happy... Tuesday?
> 
> A little explanation. In between posting chapters of If You Love Me, Answer Me Softly, I played a few rounds of Clamp Against Humanity (think Cards Against Humanity, but with all Clamp stuff) with my friend SilverServerError, among other lovely people. Obviously we got all kinds of hilarious results, but by far my favorite was:
> 
> "Kamui kind of has a thing for BLANK" and the cards played were "A really cool sword," "fucking" and "Subaru."
> 
> Does that not sound like the best prompt EVER?
> 
> So yeah. This is my contribution. Enjoy the pure, shameless SubaKam smut.

"O-oh…" Subaru said, going furiously red but staring back into Kamui's eager face.

"Don't freak out," he said, earnestly, taking Subaru's hand and squeezing it. Subaru made a disbelieving noise in his throat. "It's for me, not you, so…" Kamui blushed too, though his excitement was palpable.

"That's, that's not what I'm worried about!" Subaru blurted out. Kamui tilted his head to the side and gave Subaru's hand another squeeze. He closed his eyes and returned the gesture, trying to calm down.

* * *

Ever since their first night together all those weeks ago, Subaru had been growing more and more comfortable with everything. Kamui would come over, and they'd, at the very least, kiss and embrace for hours at a time before falling asleep in each other's arms. Subaru knew it was dangerous, but the brief moments of safety and escape afforded by their time together were more addictive than any cigarette he'd ever smoked. Although it was still rather surreal, most of the blind panic at all the new intimacy had left him. He could now really enjoy and express himself, and he knew Kamui was feeling the same.

* * *

"What's freaking you out?" Kamui asked, kindly. Subaru bit his lip, trying as hard as he could to fight that old panic.

"I, I'm not sure," he said, truthfully, his face burning. Kamui hugged Subaru tightly, and he drew enormous comfort from the action.

"It's okay," Kamui breathed, right in his ear before kissing Subaru on the neck. "I've tried it already and it feels _amazing_."

* * *

Today, like so many days, began at their tutoring session. "Do you want to come over tonight?" Subaru asked, rather pink in the face. Kamui's expression lit up in that way that always made Subaru's heart throb.

"Yeah!" He replied, surprised and gratified: he'd usually be the one to ask. Subaru smiled, looked around to make sure they were alone, then kissed Kamui on the lips.

"I'll see you later, then." And so he did. Kamui had arrived at Subaru's apartment and they'd wasted no time. He threw himself into Subaru's arms and kissed him greedily, gripping the sides of his face and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Subaru had felt a thrill of excitement; giving in to his needs, to Kamui, became easier and more gratifying with each night they spent together. They broke apart, foreheads touching, smiling at each other. "Let's go to my room," Subaru said softly, and Kamui nodded eagerly. They exchanged one more kiss before hurrying into Subaru's bedroom.

Immediately they fell into bed, entwined with each other, kissing and touching and moaning, eagerly pulling off their clothes. They could have kissed that way for days, for all they knew, until finally Kamui pulled away. He sat up, straddling Subaru's hips, rocking his own back and forth, creating a gentle, teasing heat between them. He smiled down at Subaru, running his hands over his chest, feeling him shiver and listening to him gasp. He loved pleasing Subaru, starting off slow then working him up until he was so crazy he took what he wanted, though Kamui was always more than willing…

"What do you want?" Subaru asked, very quietly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Kamui, dragging his hands down his back. Kamui let out a soft cry but smiled, looking both sheepish and excited.

"I'll show you," he said, blushing slightly. Subaru's heart fluttered nervously as Kamui kissed him one last time, then climbed off of him and hurried into the living room. He returned with his school bag and sat down on the edge of the bed. From his bag he extracted a smaller, velvet pouch with a sword embroidered on it. Kamui's heart beat faster. He had no idea how Subaru would react, but…

* * *

Subaru's breath caught in his chest and he slowly withdrew from their embrace. At last he felt brave enough to pick up the smooth, black vibrator Kamui had brought over. He bit his lip, still trying hard not to panic, and Kamui smiled encouragingly. Subaru turned it over and over in his hands, eyeing the buttons on the base for a second before pressing one. The toy began to buzz energetically and Subaru's eyes widened in a mixture of horror and excitement. He shut it off and flushed deeply, his heart pounding in embarrassment and _maybe_ anticipation at what this could accomplish. "You used this on yourself?" He asked, very quietly. Kamui nodded. Subaru shut his eyes tight, imagining Kamui moving the thing in and out with one hand, stroking his erection with the other, thighs shaking and chest heaving…

"I think it'd feel better with you," Kamui said, forcing Subaru back to the present. He stared back into Kamui's determined face.

"Are you sure this is-" but Kamui cut him off with a kiss, groaning and thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

"Yes," Kamui breathed against his lips when they finally broke apart. Subaru took a deep breath in.

"Okay," he sighed, both apprehensive and turned on. Kamui gave him one last kiss before crawling to the center of the bed. He lay on his back, legs spread and eyes excited. Subaru smiled in an embarrassed sort of way and set the toy on the bedside table. He climbed on top of Kamui, kissing him once on the lips before moving to his neck. Kamui shivered and let out a soft cry, pleasure rippling through his body as Subaru kissed him. He went softly at first, then bit down, sucking fresh bruises into bloom on the pale skin. Kamui cried out and thrust his hips up against Subaru, his erection crying for attention. Subaru smiled against Kamui's neck and drew his fingers slowly down his chest, the skin hot and smooth under his touch.

Kamui moaned and thrust his hips up again, and at last Subaru wrapped his fingers around his erection.

Both of them tensed excitedly as Subaru gently ran his hand up and down in feather light, pleasing touches. He carefully bit down on Kamui's ear and he cried out and dug his fingernails into Subaru's shoulders, making his erection throb. Subaru _loved_ making Kamui feel this good from such a simple act, how he'd writhe and gasp and moan. As he continued kissing and sucking and biting his ears, he thought of the toy he'd had brought with him, of how good he said it felt, and at last began to feel really curious.

Subaru gave Kamui one last kiss behind the ear before letting go of his erection, straightening up and reaching for the lube in his bedside table drawer. Kamui had a deep lustful blush in his face and his breath was shallow, but they smiled at each other, anticipation simmering between them. Kamui reached for Subaru's hand and held it, and he returned the gesture with a squeeze, looking thoughtful all of a sudden. "Here," he said, his heart speeding up. "Let's do it this way." He reached above Kamui's head for a pillow. "Lift your hips up." Kamui did so and Subaru slid the pillow under him, elevating his hips and creating a deep arch in his lower back. Kamui kept his knees bent, but his thighs fell open invitingly. Subaru squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and pressed them up against Kamui. "Ready?"

"Yes." A shiver ran through Subaru's body and he let out a shaky exhale as he slid one finger inside. Kamui shut his eyes tight and inhaled sharply, but relaxed quickly. He opened his eyes, smiled at Subaru and nodded. Subaru slid in his second finger and waited for Kamui to adjust, biting his lip and swallowing the soft groan in his throat. Kamui kept breathing and reached for Subaru's other hand. Subaru held it tightly, brought it up to his mouth and kissed each of his knuckles.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and Kamui smiled.

"I'm fine." Subaru smiled back and began to move his fingers, carefully, in and out, and Kamui pressed back against the familiar, teasing sensation, looking eagerly for more friction. Subaru bit down on his lip and exhaled slowly through his nose as he spread his fingers, then pressed them upwards and made a "come here" motion. Kamui cried out, a violent shudder of pleasure shocked his entire body and he threw his head back in ecstasy. Subaru couldn't help but moan as he repeated the gesture. He tried to maintain composure, but his heart, and erection, were both throbbing excitedly. "Oh _god_ yes!" Kamui moaned, his chest heaving and thighs shaking. Subaru continued in this way, stretching and exploring, doing his utmost to stay present, though it was taking all his self-control not to throw Kamui's legs over his shoulders and fuck him senseless. Kamui moaned and writhed under him, pleasure building tantalizingly inside him, then crashing out through his body, gripping every nerve. He opened his eyes blearily so he could watch Subaru, a look of total concentration on his face barely masking that primal, deep need. "Subaru," Kamui moaned, and he looked up, breathing heavily. "I'm ready."

"Okay." Subaru's voice shook slightly as he slid his fingers out and reached for the toy. He felt a sudden rush of nerves as he squeezed lube onto it and spread it around, but he swallowed them. "Tell me if it's too much," he said, softly.

"I will, don't worry," Kamui assured him, encouraging even through his obvious lust. Subaru managed a smile in return as he pressed the toy up against Kamui, who took a deep breath in, then sighed it out, allowing it inside. He screwed up his eyes, tensing at the initial penetration, and Subaru held his hand, waiting. "More," Kamui said, quietly, eyes still closed, holding tight to Subaru's hand and breathing deeply. Subaru swallowed and pressed the toy further and further in.

"Are you okay?" He breathed. Kamui opened his eyes, smiled and nodded.

"Yes." Subaru smiled back and continued, at last completely sheathing the toy inside him. Kamui cried out; his hips being elevated meant the slippery, smooth surface was always pressing delicately, teasingly against his sweet spot. He looked up at Subaru, the pressure between his legs already making him crazy.

"Should I turn it on?" Subaru asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"Please!" Kamui moaned, shifting his hips on the pillow, the toy moving teasingly inside him. Subaru tentatively pressed a button. Immediately Kamui let out a hard cry, every muscle in his body seizing up as pleasure gripped him, shocking every nerve- and then all the sensation stopped. Kamui's muscles relaxed at once, though the pleasure left him gasping and shuddering. He looked up at Subaru in desperate disbelief, and Subaru stared back, eyes wide and heart pounding.

"Are you okay?!" He demanded, sounding almost angry. Kamui took several deep breaths and swallowed before answering.

"It feels _so_ good, keep going!" He said, trying and failing to sound commanding.

"You're sure it's not too much?"

"Yes!" Subaru bit his lip, but couldn't help but feel a rush of affection for Kamui, looking so frustrated and turned on.

"All right." Subaru's heart continued to race as he turned the toy on a second time. Again, Kamui's entire body stiffened and he threw his head back in a desperate, hard moan. Subaru shivered and moaned softly himself, a fresh heat surging between his legs. Of course he always felt a rush from pleasing Kamui, of seeing him in the throes of ecstasy, but this was just… "Is this okay?" He asked, breathlessly, as he began to move the toy inside him. Kamui opened his eyes, shuddering and gasping.

"Yes!" He cried, his voice constricted. Subaru exhaled slowly and moved the toy experimentally: in and out, back and forth, and Kamui was _living_ for it. Subaru watched thoughtfully and weighed his options. At any point he could simply take hold of his erection and make him come. He could even just use the toy- he recalled the night he'd made him come just using his fingers inside him and felt another shiver of pleasure. His lip curled excitedly and he lowered the intensity of the vibration, though kept it at exactly the right angle. Kamui let out a disappointed groan; the low, constant sensation felt incredible, but it wasn't nearly enough. Subaru ran one slender finger up his erection, base to tip, and Kamui moaned, gazing imploringly at Subaru. "K-keep going!" He cried, thrusting his hips forward, but Subaru just smiled, feeling strangely powerful at Kamui's desperation. He leaned down and slowly, carefully, began to lick all around the tip of his erection. "Oh _fuck_ \- yes!"

Kamui pressed his hips forward eagerly and Subaru brought his hands to his hipbones, pressing him down into the pillow to keep him in place. He licked down, then up the entire length before taking it all into his mouth. Kamui moaned hard, all his attention and focus on the hot, wet pressure moving up and down his erection, pumping white hot pleasure through his body. He let out a string of incoherent moans and swear words as he felt Subaru _very_ slightly increase the vibration inside him. His toes curled and he gripped the bed sheets on either side of him, his knuckles white. Subaru was breathing hard through his nose as he moved his mouth up and off Kamui's erection.

"Is this okay?" He breathed.

"Yes!" Kamui moaned, a little impatiently. He tried to thrust his hips forward, but Subaru held him firmly in place.

"Good," he replied, before diving back in, sucking more tight, wet heat up and down. Kamui moaned harder than ever, his thighs shaking and chest heaving.

"Go faster!" He cried. Although the slow, torturous pace was amazing, the pressure between his legs was making his head spin. He wanted Subaru to go fast, go hard, really start pleasing him.

Subaru smiled around Kamui's erection and moved ever so slightly faster. He knew what Kamui wanted, but he didn't want to give it to him. Not yet, anyway. Kamui always liked it hard and fast and intense, and though Subaru would be lying if he said he didn't love it, he really wanted to draw it out, build it up slowly. He moved his head up and down, keeping his hands pressing into Kamui's hips to hold him steady. He drew his mouth up and paused, lips still around the tip of his erection, then swirled his tongue around it. Kamui cried out, trying desperately to thrust his hips into his mouth, struggling against his hands. His head spun as pleasure surged and crashed through his body and he reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Subaru's hair, begging him wordlessly to continue.

Subaru let out a soft groan and even moved faster. Kamui's skin was hot under his touch, his hands shook as they gripped his hair and his erection throbbed and twitched in his mouth. Subaru dug his fingernails into Kamui's hips, feeling powerful and almost painfully turned on. He moved his mouth steadily faster and brought one hand down to carefully rock the vibrator back and forth. Kamui tightened his grip on Subaru's hair and cried out, oh _god_ this felt so good!

And then Subaru took his mouth away. Kamui moaned in frustration and stared back at Subaru, a look of utter devastation on his face. Subaru felt slightly guilty, but smiled a lustful smile and continued to move the toy back and forth, staring at Kamui, flushed, sweaty and desperate. "Why, why'd you stop?!" Kamui demanded, trying and failing to sound composed. Subaru pressed the toy upwards, right against his sweet spot, and Kamui stiffened and let out a choked, hard cry. A shock of excitement ran through Subaru like an electric current. He never expected this to be so thrilling, to get so excited denying Kamui this way, watching the pleasure build, how desperate he'd become…

Subaru eased off the toy and Kamui's chest heaved as he tried to collect himself. His entire body shook violently. The sensation that had paralyzed him a second ago was gone, but the feeling still seemed to echo inside him. He gasped and moaned and his head swam dizzyingly. At last he was able to speak. "S-subaru," he moaned, desperately.

"What do you want?" Subaru asked him, leaning forward and gently kissing the tip of his erection. It twitched against his lips as Kamui let out another desperate moan.

"More!" He cried, his face burning. Subaru let out a soft, excited groan and was back at it, licking up then sucking a tight wet heat back down, all the while gripping Kamui's hipbones. Kamui moaned fluently, though he had no idea what he was actually saying. The rest of the world had melted away and he felt oblivious to all but Subaru's mouth and the delicious, torturous vibration inside him. Subaru sucked his way back up, swirled his tongue around the tip of Kamui's erection, then changed his angle slightly on the way back down, speeding up as he did so. Kamui shuddered and moaned even harder. "Oh g- yes! _Just_ like that!" He cried, throwing his arms up over his head, gripping the bed sheets, his thighs shaking, white hot pleasure coursing through him. "Don't stop!" Subaru moaned softly and kept going, faster and faster. "Subaru, I'm-" but before he could finish, Subaru pulled away again, almost regretfully. Almost.

Kamui let out a strangled, desperate scream as his erection pulsed almost painfully hard, oozing precum. Subaru's eyes widened and he knew a hot surge of arousal. Kamui's face was screwed up in a kind of agonized pleasure and his body was flushed and glistening. He'd never been _that_ close and denied before, and he felt both furious and more turned on than he'd ever been in his life. There was a dull, needy ache between his legs and though the vibrator continued to buzz inside him, it was nowhere near enough to give him the satisfaction he craved. The arousal, confusion, fury and need spun intoxicatingly in his mind, but feeling was now coming back to his limbs. He opened his eyes blearily and met Subaru's gaze. Defiantly, without pausing to think, he reached for his erection. He didn't care. He needed it.

Quick as a flash, Subaru seized Kamui's wrists and pinned both his arms above his head. Kamui cried out in surprise and frustration. He struggled, but that caused the vibrator to move inside him in _just_ the right way, momentarily paralyzing him. Subaru bore down upon him, still holding tight to his wrists. "No," he breathed, his lips millimeters from Kamui's.

"But, but I!" He groaned, his expression the picture of pure, unfiltered need. He tried to kiss Subaru, but he pulled back, just out of reach, and Kamui cried out in frustration again. "Subaru, please!" He begged, thrusting his hips upwards. Subaru closed his eyes and bit back a moan. His body was _screaming_ for him to give in, but he wanted to go just a little more. After all, he was denying both of them, so it was only fair. He smiled down at Kamui before beginning to kiss his neck, sucking new bruises on the hot, flushed skin, tasting his sweat and smelling his hair.

Kamui moaned, shivering at the gentle sensations. In his state of intense desperation and arousal, every feeling seemed magnified: Subaru's warm weight pressing down on him, his lips on his neck and ears, hands around his wrists. It was driving him crazy, and in that moment he realized all he could do was surrender. He let out a deep moan and felt all the frustrated tension in his body drain away, allowing Subaru to take full control and do what he wanted. Subaru felt the shift and knew another deep shudder of excitement. Now he too felt more than ready to surrender, to give in to what they both so obviously wanted.

"I'm going to fuck you, Kamui," Subaru breathed, right in his ear.

"Take me," Kamui moaned, and Subaru caught his lips in one long, desperate kiss.

"Keep your arms above your head," Subaru said, and Kamui nodded, eyes glazed over, he couldn't even think of moving. Subaru straightened up, took hold of the end of the vibrator and shut it off. Slowly and carefully he pulled it out, making Kamui groan softly. The new emptiness inside him echoed with his need as he watched Subaru carefully place the toy in the bedside table. He reached for a condom, slid it on and lubed himself up. He blushed and closed his eyes, allowing himself a split second's relief. He then swallowed, pulled the pillow out from under Kamui's hips and positioned himself between his spread legs. "Do you need-"

"I'm fine, I want…" His voice trailed away and he shifted his hips encouragingly. Subaru nodded, pressing his erection up against Kamui, who relaxed at once, allowing him inside. Subaru fell forward, gasping excitedly and Kamui let out a grateful moan as he wrapped his legs around Subaru's waist, urging him deeper. Subaru always fulfilled him as nothing else could. They looked at each other, gaze heavy with meaning, and Subaru kissed Kamui full on the lips, groaning and thrusting his tongue into his mouth. He reached for Kamui's hands and interlaced their fingers together as he pulled out, slowly, then thrust back in. Kamui cried out into his mouth, a deep shiver running through his body.

"Is this okay?" Subaru asked, when they broke apart. All Kamui could do was moan. He squeezed Subaru's hands and dug his heels into his lower back, pleading for him to continue. Subaru pulled out slowly, then thrust back in, hard and deep, and again Kamui moaned, seeing stars as sensation and emotion crashed through his body. Subaru kept going, moving steadily faster, moaning and gasping and crying out as the friction and heat and pressure pumped waves of pleasure through his body. He hadn't even realized how close he'd been, but oh god he was so hard and he wanted it so badly and Kamui had been right at the edge for so long…

Subaru gave Kamui one last, deep kiss on the lips before straightening up. He held Kamui's hands up on either side of him, and Kamui couldn't even try to resist, all he wanted was more. Subaru pulled out and thrust back in, over and over, his rhythm hard and fast and desperate. Kamui shut his eyes tight, mouth open in scream after scream. "Deeper! Go deeper!" He begged, gripping Subaru's hands almost painfully tight.

"Fuck!" Subaru obeyed at once, the words searing his nerves. "Kamui, I'm close!" He groaned, his voice constricted as the pressure between his legs seemed to take him over, choking his heart, lungs and voice box.

"Good!" Kamui cried out, squeezing his legs tighter around Subaru's waist. Subaru swallowed, gasping for breath, and let go of one of Kamui's hands to take hold of his erection instead. Kamui's entire body seized up with pleasure; there was no denying him this time. "Yes! _Yes_!" He managed in a tight, needy moan, the pressure between his legs unbearable-

And then he knew true, indescribable ecstasy as he came spectacularly all over his chest and belly. His mind was a wash of pleasure, though he was dimly aware he was screaming, that his body was convulsing and shuddering, that his heart was racing. His entire _being_ seemed to echo with bliss, with utter satisfaction.

Subaru paused, though it took every ounce of his self-control, watching and waiting. "Kamui?" He asked, after a few seconds, gently cupping the side of his face. Very slowly, Kamui opened his eyes. He swallowed and smiled up at Subaru, feeling a sudden, alarming rush of emotion. He reached for him, though his arms still felt so heavy, and Subaru fell forward into his embrace. He nuzzled into his neck and kissed him tenderly. Kamui wrapped his arms around him, holding him so tightly, riding out another intense rush of emotion. Subaru continued placing tender kisses on his neck and whispering soft, affectionate words. They stayed that way for a while, connected, body and heart, until at last Kamui found his voice.

"That was _amazing_ ," he said, very softly. Subaru looked him in the face, smiling kindly, and Kamui's expression was exultant.

"I'm glad." He kissed Kamui on the lips, the erection he still had sheathed inside him throbbing, then gently brushed his hair off his face.

"Did you come?" Kamui asked.

"Not yet," Subaru replied, blushing.

"I want you to," Kamui breathed, utterly spent and incredibly seductive. Subaru nodded gratefully and kissed Kamui again before pulling out and thrusting deep inside him. Kamui moaned and held him tight. Although he had nothing left, this new heat and friction felt _oh_ so good. "Go faster," he groaned, between kisses. Subaru moaned and sped up, his self-control totally depleted. He'd been right there for so long, he wouldn't need much, and he moved harder and faster and deeper; the sensations were taking him over, the pressure was too much!

Then everything rushed outwards as he came, hard, inside Kamui with a deep, needy cry. His entire body pulsed and throbbed with pleasure and he closed his eyes, mouth open and chest heaving, riding out the waves of pleasure. He collapsed again into Kamui's arms and they held each other close, feeling so connected, high on orgasms and intimacy. The world outside their embrace didn't exist, it was all Subaru and Kamui, together at this exact second.

They could have stayed that way for hours, neither of them knew, until at last Subaru straightened up and carefully pulled out. Kamui let out a soft gasp, watching Subaru throw the condom away, looking dazed but beyond satisfied. He then fell back into bed beside Kamui, who immediately crawled into his arms and rested his head on his chest. Subaru held him close and kissed him on the top of the head. "How are you feeling?" He asked, quietly, tucking Kamui's sweaty hair behind his ear.

"So good." Subaru smiled.

"That wasn't too much?" Kamui shook his head. Truthfully it had been way more intense than he'd expected, but it was with Subaru, so he knew he was safe.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kamui asked, smiling softly. Subaru blushed, still not entirely used to Kamui's concern and support. He kissed him on the lips.

"True, that was all your idea in the first place." Kamui laughed softly.

"I guess I kind of have a thing for stuff like this…"

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you do, Kamui!
> 
> I think about reviews when I summon my kekkai, leave me some!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To the Hilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903606) by [SilverServerError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError)




End file.
